


Anything Goes

by Super_DocHiddlebatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Destiel - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Betrayal, Calthazar, Castiel's POV, Dean's POV, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, castiel is emotional, destiel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_DocHiddlebatch/pseuds/Super_DocHiddlebatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought it was time that Castiel got out and had a little fun in his life. As a result, he takes him to the Bahamas (specifically a place designated for the single and hungry.) Castiel is, of course hesitant about this trip but promises Gabriel that he will just go with it. If anything happens, it happens. And anything goes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*CASTIEL'S POV*

I don't know why I agreed to this. I mean it is a trip to the Bahamas and I do get to spend a bit of time with my brother, but why does it have to be an all-single's resort? I believe that I am perfectly capable of finding a mate for myself. It's just that I haven't gotten around to it.  
"Caaaaaassieeeeee, why do you look so uptight? You need to lighten up a bit baby bro!" Gabriel yelled even though we were sitting right next to each other on this fairly small bus. We had just left the airport and he is already buzzed.  
"Gabriel, I am fine. I am just a little nervous. I don't understand your reason for picking an all-singles' resort. Why couldn't we go to a regular resort? I'm sure there are plenty of people to socialize with there as well. I don't need a vacation with a label on it that screams 'desperate.'  
"Cassie, I'm not calling you desperate. And, let's be honest, this trip isn't just for you if you know what I mean," He winks.  
"Gab, I don't need to know what you plan to do in your leisure time on the island. But I will say that I will sincerely try to have a great time while I'm here. Whatever happens, I will let happen. Anything can happen."  
Gabriel stares at me for a second and studied me. I hated when he did that.  
"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"  
"HA HA. Aren't you funny? But no, I am serious. Anything goes." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.  
The bus comes to a halt and we file out and arrive at this beautiful four star hotel. There were breathtaking statues, tall palm trees, and amazing water fountains. You could also see the beach on the side. The water looked perfect. I could definitely fall in love here.  
"So Cassie, anything goes?" Gabriel nudged me in the side.  
"Yes, Gabriel. Anything goes." I grab a drink from one of the staff members at the entrance, and drank it down like it was water. 

*DEAN'S POV*  
"Now Chuck, what did I tell you? It is sweet isn't it? Beautiful atmosphere, all inclusive food and drinks, full of single, horny people.. This is my kind of place!"  
I thought I was in heaven. I had finally found the perfect place for my vacation that fits all my needs: food, booze, and sex. I wonder what the pie is like here.  
"Yeah, this place is pretty kickass, Dean, but I still don't understand why you thought I desperately needed to go with you. My love life is just fine!"  
I took another sip of my beer. We were on our way to our rooms and I planned on being just a little buzzed (at a minimum) for this whole trip. This was a time I could really let loose and do what I want to do. I don't have to worry about work or anything else. I would have brought Sammy along, but his girlfriend, Jessica, would never approve of a trip where there will be nothing but a bunch of singles running around. I don't see why not though. Sam is practically worshipping her. But then it makes it a better reason to have brought along Chuck. He is single and I'm sure with enough drinks in his system, he will be lots of fun. Also, I'm pretty sure he will finally lose his virginity (if he still has it, which I'm pretty sure he does. All the guy does is sit and write stories all day. Not judging.)  
The elevator finally opened up to our floor. We had gotten separate rooms, but they weren't too far from each other. I was relieved that we even had rooms on the same floor. After walking a few steps, we found our rooms, two doors from each other. I decided to take the first one we saw and the room was awesome. There was a 50' television on the wall, king size bed (which I hear has memory foam!), a mini fridge packed with complimentary drinks, a full kitchen with modern appliances, and a bathroom with one of those huge rainforest showers. This was amazing!  
I first decided to test the bed and it got an A+ in my book. It felt like a heaven underneath my body. I kicked my shoes off and got more comfortable, looking for the remote control. On my search, I found a menu to the resort's kitchen and found that they served all types of pie that I could think of. Is there anything this place doesn't have????  
I finally found the remote control and surfed through the channels. All I am seeing is channels I would typically see in America, so I may just give up after a few more channels.. and that's when it started to get interesting.  
Passing through all of the normal channels, I finally made it to the very last few channels this hotel offers: pornography. I counted eleven programs to choose from and they were all worth my while, so I decided to just pick the one with a brunette chick on the beach (looks like it just started). I decided to get more comfortable on the bed, removing my shirt and pants leaving my white beater and shorts. I mean, the reason for this trip is to be comfortable, right?  
The camera starts to zoom in on the brunette beauty and I see she is playing with her bikini top strings, teasing to take them off. My hand moves to my member. She then licks her lips and undoes the tie in the top, removing one string, then the other and finally....  
There was a knock on the door that made me almost jump out of my skin.  
"Hey Dean, it's Chuck! The room is awesome man! Hey open the door, I have some news!"  
"Just a minute!" Son of a bitch.  
I scrambled to put on my pants and answered the door as quickly as I could, making sure to turn off the tv.  
"Hey, so I was looking around on the website they have on this resort and they are having a beach party tonight right outside! Most of the resort will be there and you were looking to have some fun." Chuck had the biggest grin on his face like he had just found the Holy Grail.  
"Wow, Chuck. I didn't think you would be up and at 'em this quick. I thought maybe you would want to stay in your room for most of the trip."  
"Well, this is a spectacular place and I wanted to make the best of it! So are you in or what?"  
"Hell yeah I'm in! Just give me a time and I will be there."  
"It starts at around 10 so we got plenty of time! Hey have you checked out your tv yet, they have so many channels like-" Chuck turned on the tv before I could stop him and found the brunette in between two big hunks taking her from behind and in the mouth.  
"Nevermind, I see you have already scoped out the television." He turned it off, handed me the remote, and walked towards the door awkwardly.  
"I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THE TELEVISION! IT MUST HAVE ALREADY BEEN ON THAT CHANNEL!" I called after Chuck down the hallway.  
He turned around. "Dean, they reset the televisions before every stay so if people like you leave it on a channel like that, then the next person doesn't have to feel awkward."  
He turned to his room and went inside.  
He can't pretend like he isn't about to watch the same thing after seeing that it was on there.


	2. Chapter 2

*CASTIEL'S POV*  
This is the most amazing hotel room I have ever seen. I have stayed in some pretty nice hotels before, but this one really takes the cake! I think I am going to really enjoy myself here!   
Kicking off my shoes, I decide to rest for a bit. That flight was horridly long and this is the first time that I can have space away from my brother. I love him to death but everyone needs a break from... that.   
I feel like an hour has passed and there was a rhythmic knock at the door. I didn't even feel like getting up! This king size bed felt like heaven. I know it's Gabriel anyways so maybe I could just ignore him for another hour or two.   
BANG BANG! "Cassie, I know you are in there! Do you have someone in there? Are you getting freaky already baby bro!!"  
I ran to the door and pushed him inside, checking to see if there were anyone in the halls to hear him.   
"Are you drunk or something!" I felt so embarrassed. "We are in an upscale place and you decide to yell vulgar things like that... TO MY ROOM! What if someone was out there and heard you?"  
"Casssssssiiiieeeee! Relax! I made sure no one was in the halls. I am a civil person. Plus, need I remind you that we are at an all-singles' resort. I'm just trying to advertise."   
"What part of that was advertisement? And why would you try to promote your baby brother??? I am not your hoe!"  
"No," he starts to rub his chin and gets a look on his face. "I wonder how much I could make off of you though while I'm here. Might as well help pay for cost of this trip."  
"You are despicable." I lay back down on the bed. "So why is it that you have come to my lovely room ruining my lovely nap with your not so lovely annoyingness?"  
He sat at the edge of the bed. "Well baby bro, I found out that there is going to be a party tonight on the beach right outside. There will be tons of people there to talk to, chat, bring back to the room-" I put my hands on my ears.   
"Okay, stop. I see your point. What time does it start?"  
"Whenever we show up."  
I roll my eyes, "Aren't you just adorable."  
"Be ready by 10:30, seriously though. I'm going back to my room. I hear they have some pretty good channels to watch." He winks.   
I have no clue what he means by that. 

~11:07 PM~  
BANG BANG!!!  
"Cassie, what the hell is taking you so long, I said 10:30! What are you doing, putting on your makeup???"  
I rolled my eyes and let my brother back into my room. Truth be told, I had spent the last 15 minutes trying to figure out what to do with my hair. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go with my natural sex hair look or actually not come looking desperate and do something nice. The second choice dominated.   
After getting bitched at by Gab of how I am making him miss chances of finding a perfect lay tonight, we finally left. I decided to just wear my ACDC shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. Gabriel had chosen an ugly button up, flower-patterned polo with flaring red shorts. I never understood his logic. He says it adds excitement to get it off of him, but it just makes me want to avoid him altogether.   
When we got to the beach, it was crowded with people of all types. It was dark, but I could still make out a few faces and there were flashing lights illuminating the beach to a degree. Everyone was dancing and groping on each other and Gabriel wasted no time to join in. He grabbed a random red headed woman and she started drunkenly grinding on him while he touched all over her body. We haven't even been here two minutes and he was already in need of a condom.   
Not wanting to stick around for that show, I made my way to the bar (while having my ass grabbed seven times and being pushed side to side). I ordered a sangria and made my way to the ocean to find a spot away from the huge orgy happening on the beach. To me, this was perfect. The music was soothing in the background, the ocean was a breathtaking sight, and the sangria was probably one of the best drinks I have ever had in my life. I could stay like this forever.  
"Is this spot taken?"   
I looked up to find an older, dirty-blonde blue eyed man looking back at me. "No, not at all. Go for it."   
He sat down next to me and had a drink in his hand. Even though he looked older, he dressed pretty sexy. He had a white V- dipped fairly low and skinny jeans on. His cologne was strong but entrancing.   
"So tell me, the party is over there but why are you sitting over here all alone? I seen you over here a while ago and I figured you were just waiting on someone, but that doesn't seem to be the case. I'm Balthazar by the way." He took a sip of his drink. His voice sounded French and very attractive.   
"I'm Castiel. And you are right, I'm not waiting anyone. Truth be told, I am here because my brother wanted me to come and have a good time. This is my way of having a good time."   
"Well, I don't blame you Castiel. Honestly, I would rather sit by the gorgeous Bahaman oceans and drink anytime than to be molested by a mob of people any day. Which is a little ironic because that is what this resort is all about, but I still love it."  
"So you come here often?"   
"When I can, yes. It is the perfect getaway from all the demands of life and I can basically do whatever I want here. I own a penthouse in the resort and I have become great friends with the owners of it so it's not that big of a problem. What about you? Why is such a handsome man on an island like this? You don't look like the type."  
"Oh yeah? What does the type look like to come here?"  
"A little more desperate and horny." He points at the crowd of people. "Exhibit A."  
I laugh. "Well I am here because my brother thinks that I don't get out much and need to loosen up a bit. This was his solution to the problem. I have never done anything like this before and was a little nervous but it is the Bahamas. Of course, I don't have the money to come here whenever I want and own a penthouse to lounge in like some people." I playfully nudge him. "So you are obviously a billionaire."  
Now he laughs. It was adorable actually. "Well, I don't know about a billionaire but I am a producer for a very successful company. It has its perks and luxuries. But it is very demanding and I seem to never catch a break. This is my way of escape from it. It's not even really an escape really because I still work as I'm here. For instance, in a few hours, I have a call conference with a client and I have a stack of paperwork needing to be signed up in my room as we speak. But I know when to have fun and balance it out. Which is why I am here."  
"Wow, you sound like a busy guy. Also interesting. I am just a journalist so I won't be coming here again for probably another 10 years."  
"Well, I would love to read one of your articles. And who knows, one day you may have your own beach house here or even better if you try."  
I laugh and take a big gulp of my drink. "One can dream."  
"Well, Castiel, I know I just met you but I have an eye for potential and I see a lot of it in you." He flashes me a smile and I feel a tingle in my stomach. I smile at the ground.   
"Maybe it's your drink." He laughs and takes a sip, shrugging his shoulders.   
"Well I really enjoyed this talk with you and I hate to cut it short, but I do have that call I have to sound alive for. Being here isn't helping in that situation. So I hope to see you around and if you want.." he hands me a card, "I would really like to talk to you more." He smiles. I JUST GOT A NUMBER!  
"Well thank you I would like that." I flash him a smile and he does the same and walks away towards the hotel. I have butterflies in my stomach.   
After sitting there for about 10 more minutes, Gabriel walks over (drunk off his ass).   
"Man what are you doing??? You have been over here all night! Join the party!" He grabs my arm pulling me up and walks/drags me over to the bar.   
"HEY BARTENDER!" Gabriel slurs and the bartender walks over. "Give me four of your strongest shots please."  
The bartender pours four shots in front of us and Gabriel hands me two. "Like you said," He says, taking one of them, "anything goes!" He drains the other cup.   
I sigh and take the shots and Gabriel WOOHOOs.   
I was in a great mood, actually and decided to join the crowd. The music was pretty amazing here so why waste it?   
I make my way through the crowd and start dancing like nobody is watching. Suddenly I feel a pair of strong hands on my hips and decided to just go with it. I matched my hips with the song and started dancing closer to the mystery person. I could feel their hard abs on my back and they seemed to like the way I moved. I decided to turn around to find out who this mystery person was and I was not disappointed.   
He was a young, sexy, green-eyed man with a smile to kill for. He pulls me closer and I decided to get daring and grind on him.   
"Well aren't you a sight, blue eyes." I could smell beer on his breath but he didn't slur his words or anything so I don't think he was drunk. His voice was rough and hot at the same time. He moved closer to me, grinding his hips into mine and I could feel the perfection of his body. I don't know if it was all the drinks I had, but this man seemed like perfection on two legs.  
We danced together for probably about 10 songs, and would steal glances of each other sometimes catching the other staring. Every time someone tried to pull me away or dance with me, he would basically shoo them away or hold me closer. Each time, he would give me that wicked smile of his.   
On the eleventh song, he whispered in my ear, "What's your name angel?"  
"Castiel."  
"Castiel? Hmm, can I call you Cas?"  
The drinks were really taking over by then. "You can call me whatever you feel tonight."  
He gives another smile. "Well Cas, I'm Dean. So I think you are as ready to go as I am. Would you care to go to my room?"  
"I would be happy to Dean."  
Yeah, the drinks are really in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOSTLY SMUT! Skip if you don't like it. I will have a line drawn where it ends! And as always, thank you for reading and your feedback is greatly appreciated!

*CASTIEL'S POV*  
I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. I didn't even think I would say hi to a person when I got here but I guess that is what drinks do to you.  
Dean and I could barely keep our hands off of each other going up the elevator. He was just so sexy, and with every second that passed in the elevator, the hornier we seemed to have gotten for each other. Thank God nobody was around to see this (well I believe there was no one.) We finally made it back to his room and my cock was screaming for attention. I pushed Dean to the bedroom, steady kissing him like my life depended on it. He was just so delicious. He sat on the bed and I took the opportunity to hop on his lap, grinding my aching member against his. He seemed as anxious as I was by the feel of him. Then that's when it happened. Dean took off his shirt and he had the body of a God. I had to stop and stare at him and he laughed. "Like what you see, Angel?" I have him a shy smile and climbed off of him, backing up. There was no way in hell that I could measure up to his standards, even drunk. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms around my hips. "Baby what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?" Dean put my hand to his mouth and kissed it and reached for my shirt go take it off. I shoes away from his touch. "That's the thing. You are so damn sexy Dean. I don't want to disappoint you." I could feel my cock softening a bit, but staring at Dean's body kept me at bay. Dean gives me a serious look. "Angel, you obviously don't know how breathtaking you are to me. I have been wanting you ever since I got a glimpse of you. Don't be shy, I'm not going anywhere. If anything, you may need to pry me off of you." He wraps his arms around my back and rubs my ass through my pants. My cock springs back to life at this simple touch and I gain the confidence to slip my shirt off. Dean watches me and licks his lips. "Mm damn I could just eat your sexy little ass up." "Well dig in baby." I don't know where this energy is coming from, but I needed Dean bad. I attack his mouth and he lays me down on the bed. He feels so amazing having his chest against mine. He climbs on top of me on all fours, pinning my arms to the bed and kisses down my neck, leaving love bites on the way. Moans constantly escape my mouth. He lets go of my arms and I feel his hand palming my cock through my pants and I would do anything at this moment to get rid of them. If only my hands were free but right now they are clenching on to this perfection on top of me. I don't want to let go. Dean then makes his way down to my chest, giving each of my nipples a suck. I feel his tongue lapping over each with a fast pace. This guy really does know how to use his tongue. I then feel Dean's hand move to the zipper of my pants and I eagerly helped him get them and my boxers off. "Damn, Angel, you have a great looking cock. I am dying to know if it tastes as good." Dean winks and takes my entire cock in his mouth with one go. I gasp, trying to hold off from coming this soon. But it's so hard because his mouth was wonderful! He put my hand on his head and felt it bob up and down. "Oh my God, Dean, yes!" I couldn't control myself. I could feel myself getting closer to my climax until I felt his mouth leave my skin. I whine. "Hold on baby, I got more for you." He reaches into the night stand and pulls out a tube. He stands up and shimmies out of his pants and I see he went commando. His cock springs out and it is huge. I could feel my mouth watering. He catches me staring and laughs as he gets back on the bed. "Cas, I am about to make you feel great tonight." Dean gets between my legs and spreads them, having my ass exposed. He spreads my asscheeks and runs his tongue down. He stops as my hole and starts to lap at it with his tongue. "DEAN! Oh my God, Dean! Please don't stop! Oh shit! Yes Dean! Yes!" He begins to work his tongue inside of me and I couldn't help but praise him. He then stuck two lubricated fingers inside of me and gave me a burn that I loved to feel, but I needed more. I needed him.

"Dean please just fuck me already!"   
He gave me a wicked smile and palmed more lube over his own cock. He lined himself up with my hole and I could feel the tip of his hard cock at the entrance of me.   
Dean put his hands on my on my legs, keeping them spread and in the air. He then pushed himself inside of me, one delicious inch at a time. I couldn't control the sounds that I was making.  
Dean finally worked himself all the way in me and looked me in the eyes. "I am about to rock your world baby."  
He started rocking his hips and I could feel myself becoming undone.   
He rocked faster   
"You like that Cas? You have such a perfect ass.... Want to fuck you all night."   
He went faster.   
"Oh God! Yes Dean! Fuck me!"   
Deeper.   
"Cas you are so delicious.... Getting close baby."  
Harder.   
He grabbed my hips and started ramming into my ass, leaving bruises probably. I was holding on my a thread.   
After about 7 thrusts as hard as he could, I felt his warm cum fill me up. He babbled through his climax and kept grinding into me. I finally came all over his and my chest. It was the hardest I have ever came in my life.   
Dean laid on top of me, smearing the cum all over. He then rolled is over to have me on top of him. We kissed passionately and I grinder on top of him, satisfying the aftershock of my orgasm. When he pulled out of me, I felt empty. The cum was dripping from my ass, but it felt strangely delicious. This was probably the best I have/will ever have!  
\-----------------------------  
Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.   
"You know, I don't usually do this." Dean whispered into my ear.   
"Do what?"   
"Cuddle"  
"I don't see why. You make an amazing pillow." I snuggled up to him a bit closer. We seemed to naturally fit.   
"I don't want people to get the wrong idea." Dean says.   
"And what is that?"   
"Well cuddling is for people in relationships. I just like to have fun to be honest."  
"Oh"  
I let my grip of him go a little. That was a hell of a turnoff. I turn around to face away from him. "I'm tired. Good night Dean."   
Well this sucks


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but it is all in preparation for the next chapter, so stay tuned and thank you for reading!!! Please leave comments and kudos!

*CASTIEL'S POV*  
I can't believe I wasted my time with this guy... well I didn't really waste my time with him. What was I expecting to do? Marry him? Funny, I just met the guy and I am already half obsessed/heartbroken by him. I didn't come here for a heartbreak though. I came here for a good time and, damn it, that is what I will have!!!  
... But I still can't get my mind off of him. Those beautiful green eyes. His luscious body. That wicked smile.... Oh my God, Castiel, focus!!!  
What can I do to get this guy off of my mind?!  
Maybe a drink? Or food?  
Oh Shit I can go on a date!!!!   
I forgot that I had Balthazar's number from last night as well. He was an interesting guy. He seems more of my type anyways. Maybe Dean's sex was good which is making me think of him so much. He is obviously not my type. He seems too loose for me.   
I looked through my pants pocket from last night and found Balthazar's number.   
Should I call him? He could be busy. He did say that when he is on vacation he is still working. What if I interrupt something important or distract him...  
Oh well, I need to take my chances. Let's face it, I am a little desperate.  
I called the number and with every ring, I got more anxious. I even contemplated on hanging up.  
"I thought you would never call darling," the older man's voice had a sex drawl to it.   
"How did you know it was me?" I am trying to pull off my best sexy voice back but I don't think I am succeeding.   
"Well, you are the only person I gave my number to last night and I don't let too many people have my number for obvious reasons. Also I was just hoping that I could hear your voice again. I really enjoyed our little chat last night. I am a bit upset that it ended so shortly."  
I now have butterflies in my stomach. "Well you are talking to me now, aren't you?"  
"And I am very grateful for that. How did you enjoy the party?"  
"Oh it was great! I danced practically all night! You really lightened my mood up!" I also had amazing sex with this hot country boy but that can be left out for now.   
"Well that sounds like a bloody good time to me!"  
"But I was actually hoping that I could see you again." Did I really just say that????   
"I was thinking the same thing." Phew!  
"When are you free?" Does that sound too desperate?  
"I am free later on. We could have lunch together. Say 2 o'clock?" Okay, I'm not the only one that's rushing...  
"That sounds perfect! I will see you then!"  
"Alright! Later, darling!"  
I laid down on the bed and thought about what I just did. I don't know if I should be excited or nervous. This was going to be my first actual "date" in God knows how long. I don't want to screw it up. We had great chemistry on the beach so hopefully it is not lost.   
A few minutes later, Gabriel was knocking/banging on the door.  
"Hey baby bro!" He came in and made himself comfortable on the chair next to the bed. "You won't believe the night I had last night. I met this couple at the party who were trying to spice up their love lives and wanted me to come back to their rooms. It was amazing!"  
"Too much, Gab! But there is something I have to tell you."  
"You got laid last night and it was the best and you want to thank me for bringing you here and tell me that I am the best big brother in the whole wide world."  
I rolled my eyes. "No." The last part is definitely not true. "I have a date! I met someone at the party last night as well, and we actually talked and hit it off pretty well. I am going to see him today."  
"Does it happen to be that smokin' hot guy I saw you leave with last night?"  
I roll my eyes again. I need to avoid talking about.. him. "Did you just stalk me the entire night?"  
"I have better things to do with my life than to watch your paint drying equivalent one. Like an architect and his banging wife."  
"No. No. No. NO. Images. Leave. Bye. You're done. Have a nice day." I pushed Gabriel out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Dean's POV  
> enjoy!

I just can't this guy off of my mind. He is like an angel from heaven with those ocean blue eyes, that perfect body, and that sex hair. He smelled like sweet cinnamon. I can still smell him on the sheets. I wish I could touch him one more time, just for the feel of that sexy body. He fit perfectly in my arms and he tasted so good. God, I want him bad. He is like nothing I have ever felt. Ever. He touched all of the right places and hit all of the right spots perfectly. No one has ever done that to me... and I believe I just fucked it all up.  
Laying on this bed wasn't going to get me far. I need to at least go find him or something. I just want to see him again.. maybe touch him again.  
What I said was the truth though. I am not looking for anything serious. The last time I did that, I got my heart broken and I am not going to let that happen again. Plus, if Castiel breaks my heart, I believe that I won't be able to recover from it. It is better this way, I believe. Besides, it's not like I will be seeing him anytime soon after this trip is over. This is just lust.  
\-----------------------  
I wonder how Chuck is doing right now. Did he have fun last night? Or did he have FUN last night?  
I walk down to his room to check on him and he immediately opens the door with a hurried look on his face. I don't even think I got a proper knock in on the door.  
"Dean, you have to help me, man!"  
"Woah, okay! Hi to you too! I am fine and you?"  
"Dean, this is serious! I need your help."  
"Okay, tell me about it before you piss your pants."  
"Well last night, at the party, I met this girl. She was absolutely beautiful! She was blonde and looked a little dorky, but was still amazing. Her name is Becky and she gave me her number!"  
"Well, that's great! What do you need me for? You need some tips *winks*?"  
"Don't be a pervert... I just.... I can't... I want to...."  
"What did she say when you talked to her on the phone?"  
"That is the thing, I haven't... called her... and I want to."  
I throw my hands up. "What are you doing, man! All you have to do is pick up the phone and talk to the girl!"  
"Dean, I am not stupid! I know I need to call her, but I just don't know what to say to her..."  
"Chuck, what are you, 14????? Be a man! Like you said, you really liked her, so why don't you ask her out on a date or something. Ask her what she is doing and work your way into it."  
"I guess, but it is not that simple. What if she gave me the wrong number and this was all just a joke? What if she changed her mind and found someone else?"  
"You never know unless you try." I found a piece of paper on the nightstand next to his bed. It was the number.  
"Dean, what are you doing?"  
"Give me your phone."  
"Dean, I'm serious. No!"  
"Chuck, give me the damn phone and stop being a little bitch."  
Chuck sighed and handed over the phone. I dialed the number and pressed call. I waited til it rung a few times and handed the phone back to Chuck.  
"HEYYYY Becky! It's Chuck, from last night! I brought you a drink and we talked almost all night."  
I rolled my eyes and looked in his mini fridge for a drink. All he had was water, so I took a bottle and plopped on the bed."  
"Yeah, that was some party last night. Wicked."  
Did he just say that? I take a huge gulp of the water.  
"Well I am glad I made it enjoyable for you." I wave my hand to him signaling him to ask her out now! "Actually, the party doesn't have to stop. Would you like to hang out maybe later and we could grab a bite or something?"  
"You would?" he mouthed to me 'she said yes!' "That's awesome! How about around 8:30ish?" "Okay, I will see you there!"  
He had the dumbest grin on his face that I have ever seen. He walked towards the fridge and was also disappointed to only see water in there.  
"Dude, we have to celebrate! I just got a date! This is not a water type occasion."  
"You are right! Let's head down to the bar and celebrate!"  
"Alright, I will meet you there, I have to get dressed."  
I didn't even notice he was in a Darth Vador t shirt and bottom pajama set until now.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
We get down to the bar and it wasn't entirely full, but it certainly wasn't empty... and that is when I saw him. The sexy angel from last night was sitting at the bar by himself in all his perfection. I started to make my way over to him, but then a blonde older man was beside him. As soon as Cas saw him, his face lit up and he got up to hug this mystery man.  
I felt a pang of jealousy in my gut and I started to clutch my jaw. Who the hell is this guy?????  
I didn't want Cas to see me, so I found a table with a girl sitting by herself.  
"Well, hello handsome! I haven't seen you around here. And trust me, I wouldn't miss someone as sexy as you."  
“I don’t I have ever seen you around either, beautiful.” I smile and catch a glimpse back at Castiel and this older guy he is with. They are laughing and giggling with each other like two love birds. I felt the jealousy creep back on me.  
I flirted with the girl in front of me to pass a little time, but I didn’t really know what we were talking about or who she even was. I don’t think she minded anyways because she kept on with her chatter. I constantly checked on Castiel and this guy. I didn’t like what I saw.  
But then, the guy started to get up with his phone to his ear. He gave Cas the signal that he would be right back and walked away. Now it is my chance. I got up from the table and the girl got up as well and grabbed me by the hand before I got a chance to even make it far.  
“Leaving so soon? I can’t let you get away without saying goodbye first at least, handsome.” She then pulled me in and kissed me. I could taste the alcohol on her lips and it tasted sweet. The kiss wasn’t long, but when I looked back up, I saw that I had gotten Castiel’s attention. He was staring straight at me, pain written all in his eyes. What have I done?  
Before I knew it, I felt the girl pulling me away towards the exit and into the elevator. I don’t know what was going on, but the next thing I knew, she was attacking my lips with her own. I kissed back halfway, trying to get my mind off of what just happened, not fully understanding it. I didn’t want to be rude to the girl because I basically just used her to not look like a creepy stalker. She started grinding her hips on me and she grabbed my crotch. I was soft.  
She didn’t seem to care. When the elevator opened, she got me to her room and started to push me towards the bed. She climbed on top of me and kissed me on my neck. I still didn’t feel anything. All I could think about what Castiel’s eyes in that moment.  
I gently pushed her off of me. “I can’t do this. I’m sorry.”  
I walked to the door and she tried to follow me, but I went quickly. I slammed the door and went for the elevator and felt like I wanted to throw up. What is wrong with me? If I were in any other situation, I would be banging that chick right now, but I couldn’t even get hard. I need to speak to Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Castiel's POV from the previous chapter and what happened afterwards! Please tell me what you think and please leave kudos! Thank you for Reading!

*CASTIEL’S POV*   
I decided to order a dry martini for this “date.” It seemed sophisticated enough. I mean the man is a famous producer. I wondered if he has thought about me since the party. Let’s be honest, I really haven’t thought about him and it makes me feel bad. He seems like an amazing guy. I didn’t even have to sleep with him (yet) and he seems like he is really into me. Does that mean it is a true connection? Does that mean Dean was just a sex thing?.... Stop. No Dean. No more for the rest of this trip. He is obviously bad for me. I came here to have a good time and I will be damned if I let some random guy I hooked up with for a few hours ruin it.   
Then I felt a hand on the back of my shoulder and it was Balthazar. He looked extremely handsome with his blonde hair combed back, his white V-neck revealing his chest, and his tight, black skinny jeans. He had a strong scent that smelled delicious and exotic. He was just amazing. I got up to hug him and I could feel his body. He was greatly in shape and probably looked fantastic naked…. But that is not my focus right now.   
“Hello, love. How are you today? You sounded a little frantic on the phone.” He took a seat next to me.   
“Oh, did I?” I took a huge sip of my drink.  
Balthazar laughed and waved the bartender over. “Can I have what he is having, and please bring him another? Keep them coming please.”  
I sighed. “Okay, truth is, I don’t really do things like this. And I was a bit lonely. I have been for a while and never really had anything real with another person before. I actually have always wondered what it would be like if I did, you know.”   
“I totally understand, Castiel. I have wondered the same thing countless times. To be honest, I started to think that that sort of thing didn’t exist anymore. Everyone would rather hook up and leave it at that. Never to see each other again.”  
I blushed.  
“But I never was really into that sort of thing,” Balthazar continued. “I would rather have someone to come home to and share laughs and smiles with. Someone I could talk for hours with all day and make love to all night. Someone I could spoil, but they also are independent in themselves. Not some gold-digger. I want someone to love me for me.”  
I didn’t realize it, but I had the biggest smile on my face. I probably looked like a kid on Christmas morning. My cheeks even started to hurt when I realized I was doing it.   
“You have a breathtaking smile, Castiel. Absolutely astonishing.”  
I blush and look down. And, if it was even possible, my smile got even wider. Balthazar laughed.   
His phone then rang and he looked down at it.   
“I am terribly sorry, love. This is important. It is one of my clients.”  
“It’s totally fine!” He got from out of his seat and touched me on the shoulder as he went to find a quiet corner.   
I sat and I felt satisfied. He is absolutely perfect for me. He is hot, sweet, and wants something for real. He won’t hit it and quit it!!! Not like the person’s whose name will not be mentioned.   
I took another sip of my drink and looked around the room to see where Balthazar went, but I ended up finding him. Dean. In the same place. Kissing a woman.   
My heart stopped and I starred with horror in my eyes. I felt bile rising up in my throat and it took everything I had not to break out in tears. That asshole!  
… But why am I upset? He is not mine. He is free to whore around wherever and whenever he likes. Dean then looked at me… like he knew I was there. Whatever.. Fuck him. I turned around in my seat.   
“Bartender!” the bartender came closer to me. “Dirty martini please.” He had it out in an instant and I drunk it down twice as fast.   
“Woah, tiger!” Balthazar had come back. “Thirsty?” He laughed.  
“Hey, you know what? This bar is getting a little old. Why don’t we go to your room?” I tell Balthazar. I feel the martini already working its magic. Mostly removing the image I just witnessed.   
“Sure, I would love to.” Balthazar called the bartender over and handed him a $100 bill and thanked him for his service. We then went on the elevator and he swiped his card and the elevator instantly moved. He looked at me with a smile on his face. The door opened and what I saw was absolutely breathtaking. It was ten times the size of my room. Walking in, you could easily see the ocean out the glass walls. The view was gorgeous. He also had his own modern style kitchen, fireplace, Jacuzzi (in the middle of the floor!), and all white furniture. The place was fancy.   
Balthazar grabbed my hand and walked me over to a grand piano. He sat down and I sat next to him. He smiled and started to play on it. It was beautiful. It sounded sweet and seductive. I looked at him with amazement and admiration. He saw my face and smiled.   
When he was finished playing, I looked into his eyes. He looked back. Then I went for it. I kissed him. It was a soft and sensual kiss, but it did not last long. When he pulled away, I bit my lip. The alcohol was kicking in. “I want you to do me right here, right now. On this piano.”   
Balthazar laughed, but I was serious. I kissed him again, and this time I tried to make the kiss spicier. I wanted him to know that I wanted him right then and there. I tried to work my tongue into his mouth, but then he broke the kiss.   
“Castiel, you are an amazing guy. As much as I want this right now, I can’t. I want to wait.”  
I sighed.   
“Castiel, I really like you and I feel that I can go places with you. I don’t want to ruin it or move too fast with you. You seem like a keeper.” He gave me a smile and I blushed and smiled back.   
“I’m sorry, it must have been the music.” I laughed and so did he.   
“Castiel, I would like to take you on a proper date first. Something more classy at least instead of a bar.”  
I laugh and nod. “I would like that.”  
He gives me a soft kiss on the cheek.  
“I should probably go,” I say. “My brother is probably looking for me at this point.”   
Balthazar laughs, “The one who got you to come here? Tell him I said thank you.”  
“I’ll be sure to pass on the message.”  
He walked me to the elevator and he kissed me one more time before the door finally shut. I felt amazing. I felt like a giddy teenager who just went to 3rd base for the first time and I didn’t even make it to 2nd. Then the door opened again (not on my floor), and there he was. Dean.  
“Castiel, I..”   
All of my happiness I just had was then replaced with pure rage. “Don’t you dare talk to me, you asshole! Take the damn stairs!” I then practically beat the ‘close door’ button, but Dean jumped in the elevator.  
He grabbed me by the shoulders. “Castiel, please listen to me. Damn it!”   
“Don’t you dare touch me you assbutt!!! Go get all touchy feely with your blonde babe! I’m sure she will love that! Or was she nothing but a piece of ass for a few minutes like me? Dean, why don’t you go screw yourse..”   
Then he crashed his lips with mine. I first tried to fight it, but I couldn’t. Feeling his body on mine, smelling his delicious scent, seeing those green eyes. I gave in and deepened the kiss. The door to the elevator finally opened and Dean picked me up. I wrapped my legs around him and he slammed me into the wall, never stopping the kiss.   
Then I stop. What am I doing?  
I squirm out of his hands. “I can’t do this.”   
I run to my room and I could hear Dean following behind me. I slam the door in his face. He banged on the door outside, constantly yelling my name, but I just slumped down on the floor by the door and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

*Dean's POV*

I don't know what to do now. All I can do is pace outside this door. He won't answer to any of my knocks and I know he hears me. I knock on the door every 2 minutes and I believe that I have been out here for at least 20. Can the guy at least give me some credit for trying?!  
I paced again... and again... and again... Oh God, I have a plan!! It's cheesy but I have a plan! I ran back into my room to grab a piece of paper and a pen. It took me a while to find one though. You would think that hotels like this would give you like five. I returned to the door of Cas's room and wrote a note. After knocking on the door, I slid the note underneath and waited. 

Dean: I'm so sorry, Cas. It wasn't what it looked like  
Castiel: I don't care Dean. You do what you want.   
Dean: Cas, I know I barely know you but I know you wouldn't have acted like that if you didn't care. But I wasn't the only person with someone.   
Castiel: You are right. You do barely know me so why does it matter to you? And it wasn't like I was all over him like my life depended on his touch unlike somebody.   
Dean: I was not! You were all teeth and smiles with that guy! 

(this is not going the way I planned.)  
Castiel didn't respond. Damn it. I pulled out another piece fo paper and began to write again.

Dean: You know you are extremely sexy when you are mad. 

I could hear Castiel snicker on the other side of the door

Castiel: Are you always this adorable?  
Dean: Open the door and find out  
Castiel: No, I am still mad at you!   
Dean: Are you? Let me show you how sorry I am. How ashamed I am of my actions. All you have to do is open the door angel. 

Cas finally opened the door and was giving me a fake pout. I gave him one of my signature smiles and he couldn't keep up the sherade.   
"Wow, the last time a person looked at me like that, I got laid." I say. Cas looks down at the ground hiding his blush that I could still see. He moved aside and let me in. I grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.   
I sat down on the bed with him standing in front of me between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up to him.   
"Cas, I am so sorry. When I saw you with that guy, I don't know what came over me. I was jealous, I will admit, but I also felt something else that I cannot possibly explain. I wanted to stay but I didn't want to look stupid so I grabbed the nearest girl I could find. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you though."   
"Funny, it looked like you couldn't keep your hands and mouth off of her." Castiel tried to get out of my arms, but I just held him tighter towards me and looked him dead in the eyes.   
"I didn't want to do that at all, Cas! I was just as surprised as you! Hell, when she tried to take me to her room, I didn't even have a feel down there. All I could see was the hurt on your face and I never want to see that again." I grabbed his hands in mine. He pulled them to my face. "Cas, I think you broke me, because all I want is you. Before, I will admit, I would have been at full attention when that random chick kissed me. This girl tried everything and I think I just got softer by the second." Castiel laughed. I pulled him closer to me so that our crotches were touching through the material. "But when I'm with you, all you have to do is be near and I am a rock, and by the feel of you, so are you." Castiel started to grind his hips very slightly. "Not even that, Cas. Seeing you with that guy did something to me. Even before. All night all I wanted to do was see you. Touch you. Feel you...."  
"Oh my God, Dean, shut the hell up and kiss me." With that, he crashed his lips onto mine and we shared the hottest kiss that I probably ever experienced. He pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.   
"For the record," he whispers in my ear, "I couldn't get you off of my mind."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!

*Castiel's POV*

I throw Dean onto the bed so I could climb his perfectly toned body. God, how I have missed this body so much and it hasn't even been that long. I could feel his hands on my hips and he grinds his clothed cock onto mine. My erection is coming quickly and I give him a moan and attack his lips. He opens his mouth to give me more access and our tongues intertwine. I let him take over dominance and I could feel his cock to its full hardness. In between kisses, Dean worked off his shirt, revealing his sexiness in all of its glory. As we continue to kiss, his hand creeps up underneath my shirt and I feel Dean pinch my nipples. I couldn't help but to cry out his name with delight. I need him more than anything right now.  
"Do you like that Angel?" He says.  
"Oh my God, YES!" I lean up, straddling his hips and work my shirt off as fast as I could. When it is off, Dean leans up as well and puts one of my nipples into his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue and lightly nipping on it. I couldn't help myself. I started to grind my hips, needing to feel some kind of friction on my now fully hard member. My head is tilted back, my mouth is open, and I am making some pretty inhuman sounds right now. This is what this man does to me.  
He does the same to the other nipple, but only this time, he bites down a bit harder and I let out a little yelp. I love it.  
He grins and keeps toying with me in his mouth. I realized that I have been the only one getting the attention during this whole thing.  
I pushed Dean away so that he was again laying down on his back. He looked at me with a confused expression. He looked as if he was about to say something but I stopped him with a kiss. It wasn't like last time. I took my time with this kiss, savoring every millisecond of it. I worked my way down to his neck, his chest, his abs made for the Gods, and then stopped at the top of his pants. He was a moaning mess the entire time, but now he was only breathing hard. I look at him, asking for permission with my eyes.  
"Please, Cas. I need this so much! I need you!"  
I then slid down his pants and his cock sprang out almost immediately, slapping his stomach. Dean kicks them the rest of the way off eagerly and stares me down. Never taking my eyes off of him, I run my tongue from his balls to the tip of his cock and he almost loses his mind.  
"Oh my God, Cas! Damn! Keep fucking going!"  
I toy with him a bit at first, only putting the tip inside my mouth and flicking my tongue on it.  
"Babe, please!" he rocks his hips trying to get more into my mouth, but I don't let him. I decide to torture him a bit longer. To the point where he is almost cursing my name... then I took him whole in one swallow. His hips jolted trying not to cum.  
"SHIT! CAS! Fuck, I almost cum! Keep fucking going!"  
I started to work his cock and I felt his hands knot into my hair, making me go at his pace.  
"Yeah, Cas! Like that! Yes, angel! You are so good." He fucked my mouth and I loved every second of it. I reached down and let my own erection free, palming myself to the rhythm that Dean was pumping my mouth to. But that wasn't enough. I needed something inside of me. 

He continued to fuck my mouth until I reached up and grabbed his saliva/pre-cum coated cock and pumped him a bit while staring him in the eyes. I waited until my hand was slick enough and put him back in my mouth, pleasing him like he wants me to. I used my hand to open myself up as he had his fun with my mouth.   
I could feel him getting closer and closer to his release, but I was open and ready for him. so I sucked him balls deep one more time, holding it for a while and let go of him with a pop.   
He gave me a groan. "Why did you stop?"  
I kicked my pants off entirely and crawled onto him and gave him a devious smile. "Because I am ready for you to fuck me. I am already open and ready to go."   
He returned the devious smile and turned me over onto my back and put my legs in the air, exposing my asshole. He gives me a sexy look and sticks two fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before running it down my ass and into my hole.   
"oh baby, you are ready for me." I looked over to the nightstand and he knew exactly what I wanted. He pulled out the bottle of lube and slicked his member in one swift move.   
"Are you ready, Cas?"  
"baby, I was just waiting for you." I give him another devious smile. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. I needed him at this second and he granted my wish.   
He positioned himself, grabbed my hips, and started to fuck the daylights out of me.   
At first it was just a few hard, slow pumps, but then it was like a switch went off. He gripped my hips tight enough to leave bruises and the whole bed was rocking in rhythm to his pumping. Even though it was an expensive bed, Dean made it move like it was from a cheap motel. The headboard banged into the wall and made all kinds of noise but Dean didn't care. He looked into my eyes the whole entire time. I didn't even need to touch my cock to feel this sensation.   
"Dean, oh my God, Dean, Yes!!! YES!!! Dean, yes, like that, fuck me hard! God I need you so bad! Dean!!!" I couldn't help myself.   
Neither could he. "Cas, you feel so goddamn good. you are so fucking beautiful. nnggh so fucking delicious! Tell me you like it, Cas!"  
"I love it Dean!"  
"Am I the best you ever had?"  
"Oh my God, yes yes YES!!!!"   
"You wanna cum baby?"   
"I don't want this to end!!"  
"I won't last much longer Cas!"  
"mmm cum with me Dean!"  
With that, I felt him fill me up with his seed, which made me splatter mine all over my stomach and chest. Dean still pumped, but slowly, riding out his orgasm. When he finished, he collapsed right on top of me, cum now on him. He didn't seem to care. I held onto him tightly like my life depended on it and we both breathed heavily.  
"That... was.... fucking amazing Cas" he said through his breathing. I couldn't even speak. It took my breath away.   
We stayed in that position the entire night, not even caring about the mess. Dean eventually rolled to my side, but stayed just as close and as clanged to me. He kissed my neck all night and whispered sweet nothings into my neck. I could only hear them faintly... things like "you are absolutely amazing" "you wore me out" etc.... but I could have sworn I heard somewhere in there that he mumbled "I never want to leave you."


	9. Chapter 9

*DEAN'S POV*

That was the best sex I have ever had in my entire life. No one had ever come close to anything like what this man does to me. I don't know this feeling that I feel for him, but he made me feel alive.I was still in his bed, our bodies intertwined with each other. I could smell the mixture of his cinnamon scent and sex in the air. It was turning me on even more. I wanted more... but not right now. How we were right in this moment was too perfect. I looked over towards Cas and he was still sleeping. He looked angelic and peaceful. I almost didn't want to wake him up.... Almost.  
Giving him a light kiss on his cheek, I made his stir a bit and his eyes flickered open. A smile immediately plastered on his face when he looked into my eyes. He reached out to lay a hand on my cheek and guided my face to his, connecting our lips for a light kiss.  
"Hello, Dean." He pulled back from the kiss and his eyes were now fully open and I could see that beautiful deep blue color. I could get lost in those eyes.  
"Good afternoon, Cas." It was hard to believe that it was only about 7 o'clock. I felt like I had slept for days (naps after sex are the best type of naps).  
"Are you hungry?" Castiel said while wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling us even closer together.  
Now that he mentioned it, I was hungry. In fact, I was starving.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I could probably eat a horse at this point." Cas gave me a confused look, as if I meant that in a literal way. I rolled my eyes and gave him a quick peck on his lips.  
"You are cute, you know that Cas?" He ducked his head to hide his smile. I took that opportunity to give him another peck on his forehead which only made him smile even more. "I am going to get the hotel's menu and order something." Cas started to get up but I grabbed him by the waist trying to pull him back with a moan. He laughed. "I will be right back. Do you want anything specific?" "Surprise me." I said while releasing him. He put on his boxers and went out of the room and I quickly got out my phone. I had a few missed calls, but nothing that I needed to return right then (hopefully). I looked up the resorts attractions to find something that I could do later on tonight with Cas. I think I am forgiven, but this is just to be sure. There are tons of parties... Hmm no not private enough. I don't want him to think I'm THAT person. Types of restaurants... We are about to eat now so there is no point in that. I kept scrolling through and finally found an interesting looking place. It had a waterfall and looked like it was in a jungle, but the map shows that it wasn't too far from here. I think Cas would like something like that... I wonder if he had already seen it and would think it's lame.. Or maybe doesn't even want to go... Or already have plans.. Or worse have plans with that one guy I saw him with at the bar. I still wonder who the hell that guy is. He looked pretty important and Cas looked really into him. My stomach started to knot up. I don't like competition. I saved the location into my phone and waited for Cas to come back. *CASTIEL'S POV*

The menu for the hotel room service, was not at all hard to find, but finding something for both Dean and I to eat would be tough... For me. I know I shouldn't make a big deal out of this, but I have no clue what to get him. The menu has a bunch of fancy names on the print (some I can't even pronounce), but Dean doesn't strike me as the fancy type. But what if he is and I am reading him wrong???   
I find a section on the menu with "normal" food on it and decide to order hamburgers and fries. Dean would like that, wouldn't he??  
Picking up the phone, I called the number and they almost answered immediately. "This is Room Service, how may I help you today?" It was a male, cheerful voice on the other end. It only had a hint of an accent in it. I was a bit disappoint. I love their exotic accents.   
"Hi, I would like to order from the hotel's restaurant and have it brought up to the room."  
"Absolutely! What can we get for you?"   
"Two hamburgers with the works and French fries please."   
"Okay, would you like anything else?"   
I looked back down at the menu. Dean did say that he was "starving."   
"Can I add two apple pies to that and that will be all."   
"Alright, we will get that to you right away, sir!"   
"Thank you so much." I clicked off the phone and started to head back to the bedroom to Dean, but then my cellphone rang. It was Balthazar.  
Shit.   
I clicked the answer button, "Hey Balt."   
"Hello darling. What are you up to?" I looked towards the entrance of the bedroom where Dean was laying... Where I just had sex with him after going on a date with someone else.  
Shit.   
"I'm not doing much, just getting myself some food." I put too much emphasis on the 'myself' part. Hopefully he didn't catch that. Why the hell did I do that? "What about you?"   
"Just doing some work and was thinking about you and earlier today. I want to apologize again to you. I am kicking myself in the ass for that decision."   
Shit.   
I did try to have sex with him after our mini date because of Dean. And he turned me down.  
"Oh no, I completely understand. I should be the one apologizing for my behavior." I should also be apologizing for trying to use him, but he doesn't know that.  
"Well, let's let bygones be bygones. So I was wondering if I could move forward with you with a surprise I planned tomorrow night."  
Shit.   
"Sure, I'd love to. Where and when?"   
"Just meet me in the hotel lobby at eight. You can wear whatever you want."   
"Okay, sounds good. Can't wait to see you."  
"Likewise. Until then, darling."   
The line went dead and I felt my stomach drop. Holy shit! What am I supposed to do?? I have one guy I am screwing (who is in my bed at this very second) and another that is on the verge of dating me and plans on taking me out for something special that I do not deserve! I feel like I am leading him on... although I do like him. I like him a lot. Maybe I'm not leading him on... Dean is just someone I screw around with for the time being. He said so himself that he isn't into relationships at all and just wants to have fun. And I am technically single, so I am free to have fun with whomever I want. That is, until I decide to make something official... IF I decide to make something official. There is absolutlely nothing wrong with what I was doing. 

*DEAN'S POV*  
Cas had finally walked back into the room after what felt like forever. "What the hell were you doing? Ordering the entire hotel??" He climbed in the bed next to me and smiled.   
"No, I was on the phone with a friend."  
"Oh yeah? A friend from back home?"  
"No, a guy I meant here." I felt a ping in my chest. I just knew it was the same guy I saw him with at the bar. Drinking, laughing, acting like he was the best damn thing in the world. Cas wrapped his arm around my waist and I was tempted to pull away. He continued to talk, "The food will be here in a bit, which gives us a bit of time in between." He gave me a devious smile and started to kiss my neck. I wonder does he do this to that other guy?  
"So, what is HE up to these days?" I didn't mean to make that sound as aggressive as it came out. The hell with it.  
Cas looked up at me with confusion painted all over his expression. "He wanted to see me tomorrow night. Is there a problem with that?"   
Am I the only one who is feeling this feeling between us? I could have sworn we had just made love on this very bed a few minutes ago. "No, not a problem at all." I laid back on the bed and withdrew from his hold. What does he see me as anyways? Wasn't he the one upset at first anyways.  
"Dean, what's wrong? You said so yourself that you were just looking for a good time. I thought about what you said and yeah, you are right. I think we should just be having a good time. More fun that way." He got closer to me and started to kiss my neck again.   
I feel like a complete idiot. What am I doing? I have only known this guy for about 2 days and he is right. I am here for a good time... So why do I feel like this?  
I shoved those feelings down and wrapped an arm around Cas. It was just lust that I was feeling for him... with those breathtaking blue eyes, sexy, soft body, and that long, delicious-   
"So are you good now?" Cas interrupted my thoughts of him. How rude. "It seems like you are since you seem a bit more.. excited." Shit, I didn't even realize I was getting a boner. I didn't realize that I was still naked!   
"Yeah, don't know how that happened," I lied. Cas gave me a smirk.   
"Can I help?" His looked at me with those deep blue eyes filled with lust.   
"Cas, room service will be here any second. It's fine, it will go away."   
"I'll be quick, I promise." Cas lowered himself and put all of my cock in his mouth with one swallow. Holy shit, this man is a real-life angel! His mouth was a piece of heaven. The entire time, he looked up at me. I bucked my hips up into his mouth and heard him make the most beautiful sounds. He bobbed his head faster and I felt myself unraveling.   
Then there was a knock at the door. "Room service."   
I tried to pull him off of me, but he only grabbed my hands and held them to the side and sucked faster. Harder. It only took seconds for me to explode into his mouth. He swallowed every drop.   
Out of breath, I continue to lay on the bed and Cas got up as he was wiping his mouth. "Be there in one second!" he yelled out. He grabbed some pants (that I believed were mine) and headed for the door, winking at me as he left and closing the door so I wouldn't scare off the person at the door.   
"You kinky bastard!" I yelled after him. God, I may actually really be in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Cas out tonight for a romantic time and some things go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas's POV

Dinner was amazing. Dean moaned with every bite of his hamburger, and he got louder as he moved on to the apple pie (I knew it was a smart move to order it!). It didn’t take us long to finish our meals, being that we were both starving. When we finished, it was about 9:30 at night. I didn’t have any plans for the night, but to just go to sleep. Dean and I moved back into our cuddling position and I doze off a bit.  
“Cas…Castiel.. are you falling asleep on me?” Dean pokes me in my arm and gives me a little shake with his own body. I give him an annoyed moan in response. I just want to rest my eyes for a bit.  
“No! You can’t go to sleep yet! I have a surprise for you tonight!” He shakes me more vigorously and I shoot him a look of death. I hate it when people don’t let me sleep.  
“Come on! Get up and get dressed!” Dean hops out of the bed and I immediately miss the warm of his body. He was serving as a comfortable pillow, and now I just feel uncomfortable. I gave in and went to find some shorts and a shirt to put on. Dean collected his clothes from off the floor and put them back on.  
“Okay, Dean, I am up and dressed. Now tell me where we are going.” Dean gave me a huge smile. “It’s a surprise!”  
I hate surprises. The only surprises I get are from my brother, Gabriel, and they are never anything to get excited over.  
We walked down to the lobby, taking the stairs because Dean said it would wake me up more (though I was completely awake). I repeatedly asked him where we were going, but he wasn’t budging. In all honestly, I am kind of glad I am going out tonight though. I haven’t really done much since I have been here but go to one party and have sex with Dean. Really, I haven’t even left the hotel and I only have a few days to be here. Gabriel would be proud that I am actually going out somewhere. Points for me!  
Dean walked me to a bus stop near the hotel and I see a bus coming our way.  
Dean checks his phone, “Wow, we are right on time! I was afraid we were going to miss it!”  
I tried to see if there were any indications about where we were going written anywhere, but Dean shielded me from almost everything, making me keep my eyes locked on his. We got on the bus, and I got even more impatient. With every stop, I asked Dean “Are we there yet?” Dean would just laugh and shake his head. Finally, we had come to a stop, but it was not at all what I expected.  
When we got out, it was nothing but the bus stop, a jungle, and a dirt path lit by very few lights on the sides of it. What the actual hell??  
“Dean, what are we doing?”  
Dean was looking at his phone. “Follow me.”  
What?? We are actually going to go into the woods??? What are we even doing here? I think Dean is trying to kill me. What if he is a killer? Is this way of killing me? Taking me into the woods and leaving my body for all the exotic animals to feast on. As we walked down the trail, I thought of ways to get away if need be. Dean is built like a pro athlete, so I probably won’t get too far away. I get more nervous with each step.  
“Just a few more steps…” Dean says and he grabs Cas by the hand gently. “Close your eyes.”  
Now I am really curious, but a good curious. I close my eyes and we take a few more steps. I feel Dean come behind me and put his hands on my hips. “Okay, now you can open your eyes,” he whispers into my ear.  
When I do, I become speechless.  
There was a beautiful waterfall, water flowing into the pool of crystal blue water. There were lights all around that made the scene sparkle, making it all look magical. Dean grinned to himself  
“Are you going to stare at it the whole night, or do you want to go for a swim?”  
“DEAN! You didn’t tell me it would involve swimming! I didn’t bring any swim shorts or anything.”  
“Well go nude” Dean shrugged his shoulders.  
I could feel my face turn red. “Go nude???”  
Dean facial expression didn’t change and he walked passed me and began to take off his shirt.  
“What are you doing?” I asked. He seriously wasn’t about to do this, right?  
“I am about to go for a swim. I am not about to waste a time like this in something as beautiful as this waterfall. You can join if you want or enjoy the show.” He then started to remove all of his bottoms, giving his amazing ass a little shake in the process. I start to feel myself turning red again and he jumps right in.  
“Oh my God, the water is amazing, Cas! Come on! I didn’t bring you hear just to watch me, although that does sound very satisfying. Take a risk! Nobody is out here. There is a huge party tonight and I am pretty sure that is where everyone is right now, so nobody will see you.”  
I give a sigh.  
“DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!” Dean chants, making it worse for me. I finally gave in and start to take off my shirt and put it where Dean’s clothes were. Dean gives me a flirtatious whistle and I shoot him a death look which he laughs at. I get down to my underwear. I have never skinny dipped before…. What have I gotten myself into?  
“Take it off!” Dean yells. I bow my head and I slide the boxers off, revealing all of my nakedness, and run into the water before Dean could say anymore.  
He swims next to me and gives me a pat on the back. Dean was right, the water did feel nice. It was strangely warm, but I wasn’t going to wonder too much about it. Dean started to swim around me and I swam away from him, which only persuaded him to follow behind me. After probably 30 minutes of swimming away from each other and stealing kisses from one another, Dean stops.  
“Hey, I have an idea. Let’s play Marco Polo!” Dean slaps me on the butt, “You go first. No peeking!” He then swims away.  
Why are we playing this? I wouldn’t have agreed to this, but it seems to there was no option. I give a huff and close my eyes.  
“Marco!”  
“Polo” Dean sounds pretty far away to my right, so I swim a little towards that direction.  
“Marco!”  
“Polo!” Dean sounds closer but he is now on my left. I swim towards there.  
“Marco!”  
“Polo” He was far away again, but still on the left.  
“Marco!”  
….  
“Marco!”  
….  
“Dean?” It was dead silence so I open my eyes. Dean was nowhere to be found. “Dean?”  
All of a sudden, something grabbed my stomach and started to pull me down. I wanted to scream, but I was already in the water. The water fills up my nose and mouth, and it burns like hell. Then, I see Dean is the one that grabbed me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I swam back up again, coughing like crazy.  
This guy almost killed me. I swam back to land, Dean following closely behind me.  
“Cas, come on, it was just a joke! I thought you would find it cute! Please don’t go!”  
I jumped out of the water and he was right behind me, and before I could grab my clothes, he was there and snatched it right before I could get them. We put our clothes together, so he had both of our clothes in his hand.  
“Dean, give me back my clothes, I am leaving.” I can’t believe I am about to argue naked with another grown, naked man.  
“Castiel, I am really sorry. I didn’t think I would make you mad! Can you please forgive me! Could you please not go? I was having a great time; I didn’t mean to ruin it.”  
“Well too bad, give me back my clothes.” Truth be told, Dean was cute when he begged and it was making me want to stay with him. But I am not about to let that show! I grabbed for my clothes and Dean holds them away, with a big smile on his face.  
“If you want them, you are going to have to take them.”  
“Dean what are we, five?” I tried to keep my mad face going, but I could feel the laugh I was holding slipping through and so could Dean. Dean held it away from me, and every time I would try to get it, he would just dodge my pursuit.  
“Cas, I don’t think you really want to leave. I mean you aren’t even trying.”  
I laughed (damn it!). “Dean, cut it out! You are such a jerk!”  
He then puts the clothes behind his back and I wrap my arms around him to get them, but then I feel it. He is turned on by this. I looked up into his eyes and his smile turns into an almost embarrassed look.  
“I kinda REALLY want you to stay.” He says, clothes still behind his back.  
I forget about the clothes at that moment, and put my hands on his hips. His lips looked so kissable at that moment. I just had to! I pull my face forward to meet his lips and he does the same, locking out lips. He drops the clothes behind him and wraps his arms around my waist as I move to wrap mine around his neck. As we become closer, our kiss becomes deeper and we both grow harder. Dean starts to run his hand up and down my back and it started to feel heavenly.  
That is, until we started hearing footsteps and high pitched voices coming towards us. Dean immediately stops and pushes both of us into the woods. A few seconds later, three girls come into view with beer bottles in their hands and giggling uncontrollable. I could tell that they were totally drunk. One was even having trouble walking in a straight line.  
One of the girls eyed our clothes and got a goofy smile on her face.  
“Shit” Dean whispered. He was still pressed up against me.  
“Alright, who is hiding in here?” the girl said. The other girls just kept giggling. It was quite annoying. “Don’t be shy. We don’t bite.”  
Dean gives a sigh. “Walk back towards the bus station through the woods. I will meet your halfway through the trail to give you your clothes.”  
I gave Dean a confused look that he couldn’t see as he walked out, nude and all.  
“Hello ladies.” Dean said smoothly. All of the girls eyed him like he was a fresh piece of meat and they hadn’t eaten in months.  
“Well, hello there!” the girl who saw the clothes said. “These must be yours.”  
“Yes, sorry. I didn’t think anybody would be coming out here so I decided to take a little dip. But I was just finishing up. I will just take my clothes and go on. Enjoy, ladies.”  
“You don’t have to go,” another one of the girls said.  
“Yeahhhhh!” the totally drunk one said, “You could totalllllyyyy chill with us. We could have tons of fun with you around!” She tried to give a wink but it was more of a hard blink.  
I felt my stomach churn. The girls started to move towards Dean, but he was making his way back. I couldn’t leave just yet without knowing that he also left… you know, for the safety of my clothes.  
“Maybe another time, I have to get back!” with that, he left and the girls gave their sad “awws” and “damn its.”  
As he said, He met me midway through the trail and I silently but quickly put my clothes back on and walked to the bus stop.  
Dean was still working to put his clothes on when I charged off.  
“Hey slow down! Are you okay??” He said, running to catch up with me.  
“Perfect, when will the bus be here?” He looked at his phone.  
“About ten minutes.” Perfect.  
During those ten minutes, I didn’t say a word to Dean. On the way back, it was silent as well. I don't know why, but my mood is really killed... absolutely nothing to do with those girls though... absolutely none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long to post! I am trying to get school work done and graduate! But here it is and I am now working on the next chapter! It will be up soon!


End file.
